We Need to Talk
by JustAnotherAbnormal
Summary: When Will reveals his feelings for Helen, it leaves Helen in a predicament. Should she fight against her own desires or give in to the temptation that is Will Zimmerman? Please note the rating, it get's into it pretty fast
1. Chapter 1

Today's tiresome job had left Helen drowsy from the heat. She had spent an entire afternoon cleaning up the evidence left behind by a pair of unruly abnormals.

Will picked her up from the main road outside of the abandoned warehouse she had been confined to since lunch time. She saw herself in the metalic car door and sighed at her dishevelled appearance. Will had seen her like this before, if not worse so; but today it bothered her.

Yesterday Will had confessed an attraction to Helen. Despite Helen's professionalism, she had spent the night fantasising about kissing the boy, only to fight off the daydreams with a swift reality check.

After a fumble with the seatbelt buckle, Helen and Will sat in complete silence for their journey back to the Sanctuary. Will had turned on the radio after a few minutes, and as he did he took a glance at Helen's stern face. Her stern beautiful face. She was angry with him. No, not angry, more disappointed. That was worse. He tried to concentrate on getting them back safely to the Sanctuary.

As Will pulled into the garage and turned off the ignition, Helen stopped him jumping out of the car by placing a film hand on top of his own on the steering wheel.

"Will," she said softly. "We need to talk." Will simply turned to look at her. Their eyes locked and Helen swallowed her desires. "What you said last night was sweet but-"

"Don't patronise me Magnus." He snatched his hand from under hers and reached for his belt buckle.

She loved it when he called her that. "Will please, hear me out," she tried again.

He slammed his head back into the headrest with a sigh. Helen unfastened her restraints and twisted in her seat to look at him.

"What you said was sweet... more than sweet, but you have to understand that I have to remain professional. The Sanctuary depends on me."

"I just thought you deserved to hear it." Will was more than aware of her vital position in the Sanctuary network, but for as long as he had known her, not once had she let her hair down, gone on a date, or even had a little fun.

"Thank you for that," she smiled and took his hand again.

"You don't need to thank me. Any good guy would do the same. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I wanted to offer you some fun." He thought to himself: '_Is she blushing?'_

She was. "Will, like I say, the Sanctuary-"

"I know, I know. It depends on you, I get it. But what good are you Magnus, if you never have a little fun, some you time? I mean, when did you last have a break?"

"Not in a very long while" Helen admitted.

"Exactly." He reached for Helen's hand again and held it tightly. "So what would be the harm in a little fun?"

Helen couldn't produce a counter argument, she was too absorbed in the feel of his confident grasp. Her silence gave Will the ammunition to lean forward and steal a kiss from her cheek. Helen was shocked, but not enough to move away, so their faces remained centimetres apart for quite sometime before Helen made a decision.

"There is none." She spoke so quickly, leaning forward as she did. She took her hand from Will's so that she could entwine her fingers through his hair, pulling him into a tight lip-locked embrace. Nothing she had imagined last night felt as good as this.

"Magnus" Will stifled in a whisper without breaking their passionate kisses.

This turned Helen on and she felt herself move out of her seat and practically lean on Will completely. Her body was acting of its own accord, like it had been waiting for this to happen in a long while and knew exactly what to do. It wasn't like fighting, though it was the same instinct - her body acted, then her brain caught up.

Will grasped her thigh and pulled her on to him. Though the space around them was tight, it was all they needed. They were so close to each other in this moment both physically and emotionally. After Will's break up with Abbey, and John disappearing leaving Helen behind, it was exactly what they needed.

Their kisses and groping grew more passionate and the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the air. Will could feel himself growing excited and Helen knew her panties were soaking.

Will slid his hands up Helen's back, causing them to disappear under the fabric of her t shirt and jacket. Helen broke their kiss to lean back into his warm grasp causing her breasts to rise to Will's face. Will responded by nuzzling the material on her chest.

'BEEP' Helen had leant on the car horn.

"Bugger." Helen said before planting a firm kiss on Will's lips and opening the car door. She jumped out the vehicle clumsily, closely followed by Will. Big Guy or Henry were bound to of heard that.

The pair made their way into the Sanctuary, straightening their clothes up as they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen led Will to her office. Surprisingly they bumped into nobody on their way.

"We need to talk." Helen turned around fast surprising Will as he was closing the door behind him. Her fast movement plastered him against the door frame. Helen raised her hands on to the wall either side of Will's head. She parted her lips and seductively took shallow breaths, moving her lips closer and closer to Will's until they were almost touching. Will started to lean towards and Helen moved away leaving him hanging.

"I said talk!" She spoke sharply and turned her back to him.

"Magnus, you little tease." Will grabbed her shoulder but Helen seemed to anticipate his move, and she flipped him over onto his back. He laid there helpless on the floor while Helen straddled him leaning close to him again.

"Dear god Will! You could hurt yourself. Do be careful." Helen smirked and ran a finger down the length of Will's arm.

"You wanted to talk?" Will whispered. He was so turned on.

"I changed my mind." In a split second, Will and Helen were dancing with their tongues in each other's mouths.

Helen was almost laid on top of Will and she was grinding against him as they kissed. Will grasped her bottom and rolled her over. He pulled away from Helen's mouth only to place his lips on her neck.

He traced her neckline with his kisses until he reached her pulse point where he sucked. Helen bucked under him and he almost toppled off.

"Did you just-"

"Yes."

Helen felt her neck and she imagined her skin bruising. '_Nobody will notice another bruise'_, she thought.

"You cheeky monkey." With all her strength Helen rolled on top of Will, much to his enjoyment. He laid there as Helen made quick work of removing all his clothes and then lifted off her own cotton blouse over her head. She was wearing a silk bra and Will knew from their escapade in the car, that she was wearing silk panties too.

As Helen sat up straight saddling Will, he began to make small circular motions, grinding her sex into Will's hard length through his trousers. She made a show of removing her bra and was taking too long for Will's liking, so he quickly sat up right and kissed her neck while he hurried the process along.

When Helen was fully naked only moments later, she jumped off of Will and walked over to her desk. Will stripped as she walked away from him, not taking his eyes of her defined bottom.

Helen reached the desk and stroked the top surface as she had done Will's arm previously.

"You know Will," she started, "I have wondered what it would be like having you take me here." Helen patted the surface before jumping on top. She sat with her legs together first but as Will walked towards her, she opened them running her seductive fingers up the inside of her thighs as she leant back. Will quickly stepped between her legs and his erection pressed against her sensitive entrance.

Helen moaned but Will stifled it with a passionate kiss. He entered her and took her head in his hands. He thrust gently looking into her eyes all the while. They were making love for the moment, here on the desk.

After what felt like an eternity of this emotional pleasure, Will picked up the pace. He kissed Helen passionately and her body responded. They moved fluidly together, the rhythm picking up pace.

Helen could feel both herself and Will quickly escalating in excitement. Her body tensed and Will changed his motion causing Helen to quickly climax. He joined her and together they rode out their orgasm piled on top of one another on the desk.

When they had calmed, Will pulled out and they both slid the side of the desk to the floor, encased in each others arms.

After a few minutes, Helen spoke. "Okay, now we really need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

A note from the Author: I'll keep this quick... thank you for the most lovely reviews! You asked for more, so here it is. I wasn't sure how to continue with the story, but I hope you like what I have done. Be prepared for a smidgen of 'Teslen'.

Both Helen and Will were late returning to their own beds last night. After hours of talking and hours of sex, Helen made her choice that using Will in this way would be a one off.

As she sat at her desk -the very same where the evening before her and Will had made love- she sighed and logged on to the computer. Helen conducted a quit security test, first checking for un-alarmed breaches, second checking through all the abnormals by webcam and third, by checking the security cameras. A thorough job would usually take an hour at the most to complete, but Helen was particularly tired and decided a quick glance at each screen would be sufficient.

Ten minutes later and she was checking the final security cameras. As she pulled up a live image of the front gate, she was shocked to find but none other than Nikola Tesla walking up the path towards the Sanctuary doors.

Rather than alerting the Big Guy to go and open the door for him, she sat back and watched him. Helen rubbed her eyes and after a quick glance around the room securing her privacy, she moved her hands on to her aching breasts. They were more sensitive than usual from the night before. Helen gave them a quick rub and then moved the material around them into a more comfortable position.

Taking her eyes back to the camera, she noticed Nikola had vanished from view. Knowing better that to assume he let himself in through the front door, she pulled up all the security cameras. She spotted him in camera number 5. He was now on the North Tower. Deciding not to wait around for him to make himself known, Helen switched off her computer screen and ran up to the tower.

Helen took a moment to compose her already-tired body before opening the door.

"Good Morning Helen and what a good morning it is." Nikola greeted her.

"Nikola!" Helen pretended to be surprised but she could not fool Nikola's senses.

"Oh don't be silly Helen, I know you were watching me!"

"How-"

"The red light on the security camera! First near the gate, then over there." He pointed to the black camera anchored to the stone wall.

"Nikola, what on earth do you want?"

"I'm just stopping by! Visiting an old flame, so to speak."

_'Old? The cheeky bugger.' _Helen thought.

"I must say Helen, you are looking radiant today." Nikola redeemed himself after seeing her eyes scowl at him. Helen knew herself from getting ready this morning that her cheeks had a new glow about them.

Nikola walked away from the edge of the tower closer to Helen. He placed a hand on her shoulder knowing to not push her and left it there as he spoke the words: "I've missed you."

Helen stood there, looking into his eyes, telling him this way what she could not speak outloud.

"I know Helen, you can not -or will not, be unprofessional." Nikola twisted a bit of her soft hair through his fingers before removing his hand.

Helen responded by pulling herself into him for a hug, where she began to weep. How could she have been so stupid? Nikola had loved her for such a long time, and not once had she ever acknowledged this seriously. She could have had with Nikola, what she had with Will the night before. She felt ashamed of using her protégé in this way.

The moment she told Will that it had been a mistake, her mistake, she felt lonely and lost. But here in Nikola's arms she felt safe again. She needed to be loved. She had lived to long without it.

Nikola was unsure of what to make of Helen's tears so for once, he said nothing.

"Nikola, I'm sorry, I'm just so lonely." Helen whispered as she drew herself away from their embrace.

"You are never alone Helen." Nikola reached forward and moulded his lips to hers.

Helen enjoyed this passionate kiss just as much as she had enjoyed Will's ravenous ones, but this was over too quickly.

Nikola pulled back, not wanting to over step the mark and said: "So, have you restocked the wine cellar yet?"

With one final glance into her eyes, Nikola left the tower and left Helen to stew.

Helen's hair blew through the wind across her eyes, and was welded to her face by a tear. She pulled it back and turned to follow Nikola. She needed to talk to him. Was this Helen's second mistake?

As she walked through the familiar and safe halls of the Sanctuary, she bumped into Will; literately, as they collided into one another, both in a very sleepy state.

"Helen what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Will took Helen's face in her hands and they stood there for quite some time, just looking at each other.

Will was saddened that Helen had told him that last night was a mistake, but that would not stop him caring for Helen. His offer would always be on the table. Will knew however, that to move in to the kiss he so desired from Helen now would be wrong as she appeared so vulnerable before him.


	4. Chapter 4

Again Helen through her arms around Will and came to weeping.

"Shh, Magnus, it's ok. I got you." Will cooed. He wrapped his arms tight around her and they stood there like this for a minute or two in the hall.

Will was aware that Helen would not like to be caught in this state by one of the other team members, so he suggested they go somewhere more private to talk.

Helen took his outstretched hand and let Will lead her up to her office.

Once there, Will and Helen sat beside each other on the sofa. Will placed an arm around Helen's shoulder and stroked her hair that laid across it.

"Is this about last night Helen?" Will tried to get to the bottom of her tears.

"Yes... and no," She sobbed.

"We talked about this Helen, if last night was a mistake, that's fine, we can leave it in the past, you don't need to wor-"

"What if I don't want to leave it in the past?" Helen spat. She was hysterical now and Will's shirt was soaking with tears. She looked up at Will and apologised for being snappy. "I just feel so guilty. I shouldn't have used you like that. You aren't the person who should be-"

"Magnus, listen to me." Will had heard enough. He had already seen Nikola heading to the wine cellar just before he bumped in to Helen. He knew their history. "You didn't use me Helen. We both consented to our actions. We both had chance to say no." Will took his face in her hands. "Spending the night with you as fun but I am so sorry that it's upset you so much."

Helen blinked and what she wished was her last tear, rolled down her cheek. She gulped and said "I'm sorry you've seen me in this state Will. This is so unprofessional of me. Taking care of me certainly isn't in your job description." Helen smiled and pulled her face out of his warm hands. She stood up to grab a box of tissues from her desk drawer and then wiped her face.

Mascara had run down her face and her foundation was blotchy, but Will didn't care. She was beautiful.

As Helen bent down to put the tissues back in to the drawer, the bruise on her neck glowed shades of blue and purple. Will sat quietly and watched her come back over to him, sitting next to him again.

"Will, you are a fabulous protégé and I truly value your work here at the Sanctuary." She sounded more her English, proper, self again. "I can't disrupt the work you do here, by affecting you in this way. I am very sorry Will and I hope that you can look over me breaking down like this." She sighed and looked over to a book shelf, as if the words she needed would be there, encased in one of the books.

"Magnus, of course I can. But you have to understand me when I say, I really don't care." Will placed a firm hand on her thigh. "You look after other people, other abnormals _so_ much and it's okay for you to need a little looking after yourself!"

"Thank you Will."

"You might not want me to be the one to look after you, and I'd understand that, but I am always here if you need me, for whatever reason. That's what protégés are for anyway, right?" He chuckled and nudged her with his elbow.

Helen laughed genuinely and lulled back into the sofa. Will copied her and they turned to face each other.

"So what do we do now Magnus?" Will asked with a wide smile on his face.

Helen answered with a light peck on his lips.

"Okay, I think I get the message." Will cupped her head in his hand and pulled her towards him. As they kissed, more delicately than the night before, Will ran his hand down Helen's back all the way to her bum. He could feel the line of her panties through the fabric of her trousers. He traced it with his thumb and then delicately squeezed.

Helen groaned into his mouth and with both hands, she made quick work of unfastening the buttons on his shirt. She then pulled away from his lips and ran a trail of light kisses down his neck, starting from his hear all the way to his chest. When she reached his chest, she slipped his left nipple into her mouth and teased it with her tongue, and then repeated this action with his right nipple.

Helen didn't want to hang around, she was tired and she knew she wouldn't last long. She trailed more kisses down to the line of his jeans. Pulling up a hand from his thigh to see to the button and zip, she felt his hard erection through the denim.

While she released Will from his trousers and boxer shorts, Will was mirroring her actions unfastening her trousers. He kissed her neck just below her ear lobe all the while causing light groans for to escape her mouth.

These groans stopped however when Helen placed Will's hard length into her mouth. Will could feel her slowly suck it in as far as it would go. He must have been right at be back of her throat. He was in her panties now from behind he ran a finger down her dripping wet sex.

Will's assumption about the location of his tip was confirmed by Helen's gagging reflex. She released his length from her mouth and replaced her tongue with a hand. She moved her hand up and down the full length, stopping only once to give his ball sack a gentle squeeze.

They kissed again looking into each others eyes all the while. Will had repositioned his hand and was now entering her from the front. His pushed his finger through her folds into her as far as he could reach. Will bravely bent his finger so it pushed against a bumpy wall and Helen responded with a loud moan of pleasure. He wiggled his finger across the wall and Helen removed her mouth from his to say "oh please Will" and "dear god!"

After a few minutes of stroking each other in pleasurable ways, Will removed his finger and lifted Helen on to his lap. He knew from the night before she liked to be in charge, so he let her remain on top, while memories of the delectable mixture that was Helen and handcuffs flooded his mind.

Will entered Helen and that was all he had to do. Helen took control by placing both hands on either shoulder and sitting down on to him so that she could feel his tip so far in her it almost hurt. She whimpered but it was barely audible as Will was spluttering her name.

Helen moved up on down on his length and she could feel her muscles already contracting inside of her. She held her breath to increase the intensity of the orgasm she could feel erupting inside of her.

Will's grip around her waste tightened as he too came inside of her. Their juices dripped out of Helen over Will's legs.

They made out on the sofa as they came down from their body shaking orgasms and Will stayed inside of her all the while.

The thought that Nikola was sat a few floors below her and Will in the wine cellar was quite upsetting so Helen lost herself in the feel of Will's muscles under her hands.

After a rest they changed positions so Will was stood behind a knelt down Helen. They began the exciting process again and there was no time for talking.


End file.
